This program of research involves two research projects. The goal of the first project, now completed, was to explore the effects of domestic violence on 8-to 12 year-old children who were either victims of physical abuse, witnesses of spousal abuse, both victims and witnesses, or neither victims nor witnesses. Overall, children who were physically abused by one or both parents reported more behavior problems, more depression, and more negative perceptions of perpetrating parent than did their counterparts in the respective comparison groups. However, mothers reported that their children had the highest levels of problematic behavior when spouse abuse had occurred, whereas children reported the highest levels of problematic behavior when they themselves had been abused, while fathers' and teachers' perceptions of children's problematic behavior were unrelated to the children experiencing or witnessing abuse. The goal of the second study is to assess the field reliability and validity of a system for eliciting and assessing statements by children who were alleged to have witnessed sexual abuse. Sites in Arizona, Florida, Kansas, and Israel are providing video or audio tapes of child interviews along with case files to establish case facts independent of the statements. Interjudge and test-retest reliability of Statement Validity Analysis (SVA) techniques are being examined prior to validation. This study will also provide basic data on children's development of verbal abilities and memories for real-life events.